Cruce
by Elvex
Summary: Un historial clínico con una lesión de espalda a los 16, un trabajo interesante y una foto de un hombre de menos de treinta años, bastante guapo, con los ojos castaños y el pelo teñido de rojo. Todo ordenado y sujeto con un clip plateado. RuHana.
1. Encargo

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk no es mío y se nota… XD

**Advertencia: **Yaoi.

¡Espero que disfrutéis de esta historia!

* * *

**CRUCE **

Encargo 

Encajó una llave en la cerradura y giró un par de veces. Dejó su maleta en el suelo del recibidor mientras cerraba la puerta. Se dirigió a la cocina del apartamento, dejando la ropa que se quitaba esparcida en el pasillo; cuando abrió la nevera para coger una lata de cerveza, ya estaba en boxers.

Miró la lata y, con un gesto hábil, la abrió con una sola mano. Dio un par de sorbos distraídamente y, camino al sofá, marcó un par de teclas del teléfono inalámbrico que recogió del suelo. Mientras este conectaba con el número, miró el reloj que estaba encima de la televisión. Las dos y media de la madrugada.

xXxXx

En el otro lado de la ciudad, una joven de unos veinte años refunfuñaba mientras, a tientas, buscaba uno de los dos móviles de la mesita de noche. Era la melodía del móvil que usaba para su jefe y si no respondía, la iba a matar.

- Hola… ¿Qué tal el viaje a Argentina¿Es bonito? Me han dicho que sí, que tiene unos paisajes espectaculares. Yo nunca he estado, pero me gustaría mucho - a pesar de que la hubiera despertado, Sarah era incapaz de enfadarse con su jefe.

- No he ido a hacer turismo – la voz de la persona que estaba al otro lado del auricular sonaba cansada.

- Es verdad – rió. - ¿Qué tal el trabajo¿Has dormido algo? Tienes que cuidar más de tu salud...

- Limpio. ¿Noticias?

- He pasado por tu apartamento a regar las plantas, el Sr. Bigotes come tanto que creo que está embarazado, han abierto la cabeza a Roberto en una pelea, Matt quiere charlar contigo, tengo unos trabajos para ti y he roto con Charlie – soltó la chica del tirón.

- Los gatos no se quedan embarazados... ¿Quién es Charlie?

- Un imbécil, los tíos siempre lo son.

- Ya... – contestó el hombre al teléfono. - Dile a Roberto que es idiota y a Matt lo de siempre.

- Mañana a las 9 me paso por ahí¿vale?

- Ng.

- Duerme algo.

- Ng.

- En serio, Kaede, deberias descansar.

- No me llames Kaede.

- Te llamas Kaede.

- Ng.

- Buenas noches - y en un arranque de travesura, la chica añadió, – Kaede.

Sarah oyó un click como respuesta; rió y se tapó de nuevo con las sábanas.

XXxXx

Oyó que alguien entraba en su apartamento. Alargó la mano con intención coger la pistola que escondía debajo de la cama, pero reconoció los pasos, era Sarah. La había encontrado hacía unos cinco años, escribiendo ecuaciones en una servilleta de la cafetería donde trabajaba.

Le propuso que fuera la mediadora entre sus clientes y que se ocupara de su casa cuando él trabajaba; a cambio de un suculento sueldo, claro está. Y acertó. La chica no sólo resultó saber hablar cinco idiomas, entre ellos el japonés, y un talento especial para las matemáticas; sino que hacía bien casi todo lo que se propusiera.

Vio que Sarah entraba en la habitación y se decidió a salir de la cama. Tampoco es que hubiera dormido mucho, desde hacía unos años, tenía el sueño muy ligero. _Quién lo diría del zorro dormilón_.

- Hola Sarah – saludó mientras se ponía unos vaqueros que sacó del armario.

- ¡Buenos días! – contestó ella con vitalidad - ¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno?

- No, cocinas de pena, ya lo preparo yo.

- ¡No cocino tan mal! – replicó la muchacha, con gesto ofendido.

Se ganó una mirada sarcástica de Rukawa, que se puso una camiseta negra de algodón y se dirigió a la cocina.

- He traído al Sr. Bigotes – dijo Sarah, mientras sacaba un gato negro de la cesta de transporte que había dejado en el suelo.

- Tiene un nombre estúpido – comentó el hombre.

- No seas malo... – replicó ella.

xXxXx

Después de un desayuno a base de tortitas y café, Rukawa y su ayudante se sentaron en el sofá. La joven sacó una carpeta de su mochila, la abrió y le tendió unos papeles al moreno; foto, información, historial...

- Me han llegado dos trabajos. El primero es un empresario ruso que vendrá a Los Ángeles la semana que viene. Joe le tiene rencor por no se qué historias y le quiere muerto – explicó Sarah.

- Hecho – dijo, dejando los papeles sobre la mesita.

- Y el otro es de un cliente nuevo, un contacto de Marie. Pero... – la chica le miró unos instantes.

- ¿Pero qué? – preguntó Rukawa intrigado.

- Es un hombre que se dedica a vender obras de arte. El cliente quiere ajustar cuentas con él. Pero tienes que viajar a Japón; – al ver la cara contrariada de su jefe, se apresuró a añadir, – aún no le he confirmado nada, sé que nunca quieres ir a Japón, pero por si acaso... Tienes un mes para pensarlo, dice que no corre prisa.

Rukawa no sabía qué hacer. Hacía unos diez años que no visitaba a su país natal y lo añoraba. Pero no quería verle; y si volvía su mala suerte le ayudaría a toparse con el causante de sus problemas.

Notó que su ayudante le zarandeaba del brazo y volvió a la realidad. Le tendía una carpeta idéntica a la anterior. El moreno la cogió y la abrió.

- No... – un susurro es lo único que alcanzó a salir de la boca de Rukawa, que miraba los papeles, blanco como un papel.

Sarah miró a su jefe sin comprender su reacción. Miró por encima de su hombro y observó extrañada los papeles que había preparado hacía días, buscando algo que hubiese hecho tanta mella en Kaede. Nada que ella considerara demasiado especial, un historial clínico casi perfecto salvo por una lesión de espalda a los 16, una vida normal, un trabajo interesante y una foto de un hombre de menos de treinta años, bastante guapo, con los ojos castaños y el pelo teñido de rojo. Todo ordenado y sujeto con un clip plateado.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! 


	2. Reencuentro

**CRUCE**

**Reencuentro**

Era lunes por la mañana y el aeropuerto de Kanagawa estaba bastante lleno. Kaede Rukawa se puso las gafas de sol y suspirando, cogió su maleta y buscó un taxi. Tantos años evitándole y ahora le tenía que matar. _El mundo es un pañuelo,_ le dijo Sarah cuando le dijo que conocía al encargo. _Hazle ver la realidad_, añadió cuando le contó de qué se conocían. 

_- Kitsune, mañana será la graduación... _

_- Do'aho._

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_- Tengo una beca en New York._

_- ¡Waw, es fantástico! ...Oye, kitsune... ¿Qué vas a hacer este verano?_

_- No sé. Entrenar, supongo._

_- ¿Qué te parece si pasamos unos días en la playa?_

_- ¿Pasamos?_

_- Claro, tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece? _

El moreno sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, como si quisiera expulsar el recuerdo con ese gesto. Al llegar a su habitación de hotel se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó dormido. 

xXxXx

- Muchas gracias por venir, señora – saludó cortésmente mientras abría la puerta y daba paso a la mujer a la tienda.

- Sólo tengo dos años más que tú, puedes tutearme – sonrió ella.

- Jeje, es verdad – rió.

- ¿Cuándo venderás el cuadro que te traje?

- Vale por lo menos 50000 dólares. Pero aún no me has dicho por cuánto lo quieres vender. 

- Lo que sea está bien. Me quiero deshacer de él, me recuerda demasiado a mi marido – dijo la mujer alisándose un pliegue imaginario de su vestido negro, tras unos momentos de silencio, añadió – Te estarás preguntando por qué no lo guardo como recuerdo.

- Los recuerdos se guardan en el corazón... – contestó él, más para si mismo que para su acompañante. 

Ambos bajaron la cabeza, sumidos en sus pensamientos. 

xXxXx

_- Hanamichi... Yo... _

_- Sólo ha sido sexo, kitsune. No tiene por qué significar nada._

Kaede Rukawa se despertó sobresaltado, hacía tiempo que su subconsciente no le traicionaba así. Lo justificó con el hecho de que estaba en Japón de nuevo, y que tenía apuntada la dirección y el teléfono del dueño de su mente y su corazón en un papel que su ayudante le había metido en el bolsillo de la chaqueta antes de partir. _No me ha dado tiempo de averiguar más datos_, se disculpó ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Pero el moreno no necesitaba nada más. 

Pensó en volver a dormir, pero estaba demasiado ansioso. Observó el techo blanco del hotel, del cual colgaba una bonita lámpara de estilo moderno; luego centró la mirada en el ventanal, ya era tarde y el cielo era de un color anaranjado. Fijó la vista en un punto del paisaje, sin ver nada realmente. Tras unos instantes, miró la hora y se levantó de la cama. 

xXxXx

Hanamichi Sakuragi entró en su piso. Estaba algo oscuro, como siempre que llegaba tarde a casa. Saludó silenciosamente un retrato de sus padres; tenía esa costumbre desde pequeño, tal vez fuera algo infantil a sus 29 años, pero le gustaba hacerlo. Sobre uno de los sillones dejó caer el maletín y decidió ducharse antes de preparar algo para cenar. 

En el baño, se miró en el espejo. Pasó una mano por el pelo mientras suspiraba cansado, aún lo llevaba teñido de un color rojo vivo y eso le daba un aspecto juvenil y desenfadado a pesar de vestir con traje. Se quitó la ropa y tras la ducha, se vistió con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de algodón.

xXxXx

Un hombre alto vestido con vaqueros y una camisa de manga corta color azul cielo se encontraba parado enfrente de unos apartamentos en un barrio de clase medio-alta. Había oscurecido hace un buen rato y empezaba a levantarse una brisa suave pero fría. Pronto se arrepintió de no haber cogido una chaqueta; pensó en volver al hotel para coger una y aprovecharlo como una excusa para volver mañana. Enseguida desechó la idea, _no voy a echarme atrás ahora que estoy aquí_. 

Echó un vistazo al papel para comprobar que estaba en la dirección correcta y, suspirando para espantar sus propios miedos, se dirigió al interior del bloque de pisos. 

- Buenas tardes – saludó el portero, un hombre algo mayor. - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Buenas tardes - contestó Rukawa, - vengo a visitar a Hanamichi Sakuragi, del 7ºB. 

- Sí, a Sakuragi, un chico muy amable... ¿Quieres que le avise? 

- No, no hace falta, gracias.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera replicar, Kaede subió los peldaños de las escaleras de tres en tres. Tal vez hubiera dejado el baloncesto profesional, pero seguía en buena forma. Momentos después, se encaró a una puerta de madera maciza con un pomo pintado en dorado viejo. 

Dando el enésimo suspiro de la tarde, pulsó el timbre. Se oyó una voz desde el interior del piso seguida de unos cuantos ruidos. Tras unos segundos, Hanamichi Sakuragi y Kaede Rukawa se vieron las caras después de más de 10 años. 

- Kitsune... 

* * *

¡Mil gracias por los reviews! Los que lleven dirección los contestaré cuando los reciba (si alguno se me pasa, lo siento mucho) y los que sean anónimos pues aquí:

**Andrea**: Si, quieren matar a nuestro lindo Hana xD ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste!

**KuroNekoChan**: Espero que esta continuación conteste a tu review ) 

**Ale**: Supongo que la gracia de los asesinos a sueldo es que reciben toda clase de encargos, aunque puede que lo haya redactado de manera demasiado "tranquila". Lo siento si es así, pero sólo puedo basarme en películas y novelas… Pronto el fic va a adquirir un tono más romanticón, pero espero no perder el aura que tienen las historias de asesinatos. 

En serio, gracias a todos por los reviews y gracias también por leer. 


	3. Fantasma

**CRUCE**

**Fantasma**

_- Hanamichi... Yo... _

Sakuragi recordó su emoción al oír que Kaede Rukawa llamarle por su nombre. También recordó su temor al verle apartar la vista y una oleada de miedo le ahogó cuando el moreno intentó tartamudear una frase coherente. Decidió que levantar una barrera y restarle importancia al hecho de haberse acostado juntos sería lo mejor para su corazón. No hubiera soportado la persona que amaba le dijera que él era uno más en una cama de hotel tras un par de copas en un bar mugriento.

El pelirrojo miró a su antiguo compañero de equipo. Después de que este se marchara a estudiar a los Estados Unidos, le había visto por la televisión, que anunciaba al japonés como la nueva estrella de los Angeles Lakers. Dos años después el moreno se lesionó y, aunque los medios anunciaron la reincorporación de Rukawa en el equipo, esta nunca se produjo. Y Hanamichi no volvió a saber nada de él, hasta esa noche.

Le miró, no había cambiado casi nada. Tal vez fuera unos centímetros más alto, pero los mismos fríos ojos azules seguían enmarcando el mismo rostro de porcelana blanca, conservaba el mismo corte de pelo y le rodeaba la misma aura elegante y distante. Una vez más, se preguntó porqué le había dejado marchar.

- No soy un fantasma, do'aho.

Ese comentario de Rukawa le hizo volver a la realidad. Al parecer, no creyó al moreno, ya que alargó el brazo hasta tocarle ligeramente en el hombro antes de preguntar:

- Em... ¿Que haces aquí?

- ¿Es ilegal visitar a los amigos?

- Pasa – Hanamichi esbozó una sonrisa ligera y acompañó a su visita al salón-comedor, donde le indicó un sofá en el que se podía sentar. – Estaba preparando la cena, ¿quieres? – preguntó por cortesía, porque a él se le había pasado el hambre.

- No.

Sakuragi se encogió de hombros y desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

A decir verdad, a Rukawa le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo mantener la cabeza calmada. Diez años sin verle, diez años sin oír su voz, diez años como desconocidos. Diez años que le dolían en el alma como la peor de las torturas.

Antes de que el moreno se sumergiera demasiado en sus pensamientos, Hanamichi reapareció con dos latas de cerveza en la mano y le tendió una al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado. Un largo y tenso silencio se extendió por la estancia, hasta que Rukawa dio el primer paso.

- Escucha do'aho, - el aludido dio muestras de querer protestar por el insulto, pero una mirada fulminante del hombre de ojos azules le hizo cerrar la boca. – No estoy aquí para charlar. ¿Has notado algo extraño últimamente?

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué clase de amigo...?!

- Esto es serio, do'aho.

Sakuragi notó en la mirada y en tono de voz de su antiguo compañero que algo iba mal. Intentó recordad algo que le hubiera pasado, algo extraordinario, fuera de lo común, pero como no se le ocurrió nada y negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Te suena un tal Yamada? – preguntó Rukawa, después concretó, – Hiroshi Yamada.

- Mmm... No – contestó el pelirrojo, muy seguro de su respuesta.

_Pero cómo se puede ser tan idiota_, pensó Kaede para si. Se alegró, eso significaba que no había dejado de ser el mismo idiota del que se enamoró.

- Hace dos años, intentó venderte obras de arte robadas; te negaste, le denunciaste y le metieron en la cárcel. Salió hace dos semanas – explicó como si de un niño se tratara.

- Ahhhhhh... ése tío... – Hanamichi hizo un gesto algo exagerado, dando a entender al otro que le comprendía. – Espera, espera, - su expresión cambió radicalmente – ¿tú cómo sabes eso? ¡Eso no se lo he dicho a nadie! ¡¿Me has estando espiando, kitsune apestoso?! – incriminó señalando al moreno con el dedo.

Rukawa le miró a los ojos y dejó caer el motivo de su visita:

- Me contrató para matarte.

* * *

Un millón de gracias por los reviews. A decir verdad, no sé si contesté personalmente a los que tenían dirección, así que por si acaso, lo pongo aquí. No quiero repetirme, pero muchísimas gracias a todos/as.

**Kikimaru**: No he actualizado pronto, pero espero que este capítulo sirva de compensación.

**KuroNekoChan**: Jaja, si quieres claro que puedes casarte con él. Y espero que no te cortes las venas, ¡no quisiera perdería una lectora! xD

**babu buba**: Si algún día dejaras de dejar reviews, te echaría mucho de menos. En serio, eres la que más ha comentado mis fics y me alegra un montón. Gracias.

**Andrea**: Salió el review repetido, pero no importa; creo que la web los publica con un intervalo de tiempo... Realmente, el tipo que hace el encargo es casi irrelevante en la historia, pero aún así, creo que voy a escribir algo sobre él.

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y ¡gracias por leer!


	4. ¿Por qué?

**CRUCE**

**¿Por qué? **

_- Me contrató para matarte._

Hanamichi miró a su antiguo compañero de equipo; le miró con los ojos abiertos, al igual que su boca, sin creerle del todo. Cuando su mente consiguió reunir las palabras apropiadas, preguntó:

- ¡¿Qué me estás contando, kitsune?!

Rukawa suspiró con cierto desespero. _Ése idiota nunca cambiará._ Metió una mano en el bolsillo derecho de sus vaqueros y sacó un pequeño estuche rectangular, plateado. Lo abrió y le mostró al pelirrojo un par de jeringuillas.

- Soy asesino a sueldo. ¿Rana punta de flecha o serpiente Taipán?

- No lo dirás en serio… ¿No? – preguntó Sakuragi levantándose del sillón.

El moreno guardó el estuche y se levantó, sin apartar su mirada cristalina de los ojos castaños e incrédulos.

- Do'aho. No voy a matarte – dijo Rukawa mientras sacaba unos papeles en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa veraniega.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Haz las maletas.

- ¿Qué?

- Estás muy preguntón hoy… - comentó mientras le tendía lo que parecía un billete de avión.

- ¿Los Ángeles? ¿Voy a ir a Los Ángeles? ¡Nunca he ido a América! ¡Voy a por mis cosas! – gritó emocionado y, olvidando todo lo referente a su asesinato, desapareció por el pasillo.

Rukawa suspiró –otra vez- y volvió a sentarse en el mullido sofá. Buscó su móvil y marcó unos dígitos.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo con tu… amigo? ¿Bien? ¿Has dormido? Yo he llegado hace apenas una hora... ¿Nos quedaremos mucho tiempo? Me gustaría probar el sushi ya que estamos en Ja... – una voz femenina le llegó a los oídos.

- Sarah. Ven – y colgó.

Instantes después, una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Quién es Sarah?

- Mi ayudante, te ayudará a salir vivo de esta.

Hanamichi observó al moreno, aún sentado en el sillón de su sala de estar. El zorro tenía la misma expresión seria y altiva que cuando iban al instituto. La maldita expresión que le había cautivado. Parecía pensativo. Realmente le había extrañado, había extrañado su voz –más bien sus insultos-, sus golpes, su olor a sudor mezclado con colonia, su contacto físico cuando jugaban, sus besos y sus manos la primera y única noche que durmieron juntos.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado en su salón, diciéndole que le habían contratado para matarle, que hiciera la maleta, que se iba a Estados Unidos con una tal Sarah... La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Al verse víctima de una detallada observación, Rukawa se dirigió de nuevo al pelirrojo:

- ¿Qué quieres, do'aho?

Sakuragi tragó saliva y de repente, aceptó que tenía problemas serios de verdad; el rostro antes sonriente se tornó serio de repente.

- Oye, kitsune… ¿En serio ibas a matarme?

- No – ojos azules sobre los suyos castaños.

- ¿Pero has matado a gente por dinero?

- Sí – la mirada zorruna pestañeó, pero se clavó de nuevo en él y Sakuragi sintió que le leían el alma. - ¿Has acabado?

- ¿Eh? – los ojos de hielo se dirigieron hacia algún punto de la estancia y el hechizo se rompió.

- La maleta, que si has acabado.

- Eh… sí, sí.

- Sarah llegará enseguida. Siéntate – dijo señalando la otra butaca.

El pelirrojo sentía sus latidos en la sien. Bum, bum. Se sentó y miró al antiguo jugador de baloncesto. ¿De veras era un asesino? Se lo imaginó empuñando un arma o clavando una de las jeringuillas que le había mostrado anteriormente en el brazo de alguien. _No puede ser_, pensó_, si era la nueva estrella de la NBA_. Pero la realidad era distinta, la verdad se palpaba en su salón y viejos recuerdos flotaban en el aire.

- ¿Por qué? – musitó Sakuragi, más para sí mismo que para el otro.

* * *

Mil gracias por los reviews y perdón por no actualizar antes. Ya sabéis cómo son las musas…


	5. Motivos

**CRUCE**

**Motivos**

_¿Por qué?_, repitió Rukawa interiormente. Miró al pelirrojo, sentado a su lado, como abatido. Notó que había madurado, aunque el niño de ojos brillantes aún no había desaparecido, sólo permanecía oculto bajo una capa de vida adulta.

- ¿Por qué que?

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? – Sakuragi alzó la vista y sus miradas se toparon. _¿Por qué vuelves a mi vida después de diez malditos años?_

xXxXx

Una mujer joven, de unos veinticinco años, caminaba por una calle de un barrio residencial. _Un bonito sitio para vivir_, pensó distraídamente. Siguió su camino hasta que encontró el bloque de pisos que buscaba. Ensanchó la sonrisa que ya llevaba pintada en su rostro.

xXxXx

- ¿No es obvio? - Kaede Rukawa miró a Sakuragi.

_¿Ahora el idiota quería morir o qué?_, pensó contrariado. El pelirrojo le miró de vuelta. Fuego contra hielo. No.

Hanamichi sentía mariposas en el estómago. Las sentía durante los partidos en el instituto, cada vez que chocaban las manos para celebrar una victoria. Las había sentido cuando el moreno le besó después de varias copas, cuando le llevó de la mano hasta el hotel, cuando le desnudó con sus besos. Las sintió cuando le veía en la televisión los dos primeros años en los que se fue, la nueva estrella del baloncesto, decían. Las sintió cada vez que pensaba en él durante los diez años que no estuvo con él.

Pero ahora eran más fuertes, reales, él estaba ahí. Notaba una sensación cálida que le recorría por la sangre y sintió como si flotase en el aire algo cargado de su sala de estar. Perdió la noción del tiempo y ahora estaban los dos de pie, encarados y mirándose fijamente, como antaño.

Rukawa notaba que su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo debido. Estaba nervioso. ¿Quién no lo estaría en una habitación de poco más de quince metros cuadrados con el amor de su vida al que no había visto en diez años? Pero él no era cualquiera y ahora quería olvidar su vida, su infierno, el dolor punzante que le oprimía el pecho.

Refugiarse en el pelirrojo. Ése que le miraba como si no existiera nadie más. Una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que se lanzara, _¿es tu sueño, no es así?_ La otra le pedía que apartara la mirada de esos ojos que le quemaban.

Sakuragi avanzó unos pasos, aparentemente seguros.

* * *

¡Gracias a los que leen y a los que leen y dejan reviews! :)


End file.
